The Unsung Crossover
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: In the land of Menoia, a magical realm not unlike ours, a young lord of fire discovers something very odd. A troll of Alternia by the name of Karkat Vantas. Together, he and Karkat must discover why he is here, and defeat evil along the way. Time is of the essence as they race to compete against the Valiance, a group of knights dedicated to destroying Menoia's way of life.
1. Prologue

The Wanderer's Inn

Oakenvale, Menoia

Mordas, 64th of Summerset

POV: Aurius

The world shook as the gates of Silverwind caved in. Warriors in silver armor took up the defense, holding the hordes of demons at bay. A lone man stood atop the keep, staring down at his warriors as the fell to the demonic hordes. Men he had known from birth to their end. So much life, lost due to the demons that haunt this world. His heart felt like lead as he drew his sword, blonde hair flowing in the breeze. His armor, grey as the clouds, gleamed in the half-light.  
"Elysio? Are you ready for this?"  
Elysio looked beside him to see his long friend. Clad in Golden armor, red blade in hand, stood Carth, blood matting his long black hair.  
"We are all that stands between them and the people of Silverwind" replied Elysio  
"Then let us hold our ground, and slay these spawns from hell!" Carth roared, hurling himself from the plateau and landing in the heat of battle.  
Elysio walked down the stairs, slowly and calmly, striking down each demon before they could react. Below he could hear Carth's battle cries, and his monstrous charge. Elysio picked up his pace, now sprinting into the hordes of demons.  
Carth and Elysio smashed through a wall of demons, slaying every one with ease. None could stand the might that emanated from them. Until alas none stood before them.  
"This is too easy!" Carth chuckled, turning back to the gate.  
"Don't get cocky! There are worse demons that these!" Elysio replied, leveling his shield.  
Carth and Elysio looked around as a sinister bell began to ring. Its origin was revealed as two demons entered the courtyard, ringing the bell. Following them was a shadow Elysio and Carth knew well.  
"Anathos, I should have known you were behind this."  
The air was befouled by a blood chilling laugh as Anathos entered the gates. He wore a dark plated armor, black as night, with spikes protruding from the shoulders. His helm covered his face, so nothing but his blood red eyes where visible. He wielded a scythe, made of bones he collected from his victims.  
"Elysio Tempest. It has been too long. Or not long enough?" Anathos leveled his scythe, pointing at the two warriors. "Even if you end all of my warriors, you are no match for me!"  
Carth snorted, "Our powers have tripled since we last met!"  
"Enough talk!" Anathos roared, hurling a black orb at Carth.  
Carth rolled to the side, lunging at Anathos, who locked his sword between his scythe and shoulder blades. Laughing, he batted Carth aside. Elysio charged Anathos, bringing his shield across the Shadow's Helm. Dazed Anathos raised his scythe to block, but to no avail. Elysio's sword pierced his armor, and blood gushed out.  
Anathos backed up, clutching his wound with his free hand.  
"Not so confident now, are we?" Carth taunted, getting to his feet.  
Anathos roared. His armor began to glow as his true form was revealed. Smoke rose from a man as black as nightmares. His eyes were wide, red and animalistic. His scythe shared the black smoke that smote the air.

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GOD OF DARKNESS!"  
Carth closed his eyes, and his armor slowly began to burn. As golden flame that engulfed his whole body, the cawing of a phoenix was heard.  
"Not even an immortal can match the power of the Pheonix!"  
Elysio's eyes shook as he stood aside. Carth looked at him, and then nodded.  
Anathos flew at the speed of sound, meeting Carth, their fists clashed. They flashed across the sky, making sparks that ignited the cloudy sky. They disengaged, only to stare at each other.  
Carth's flames increased until he gleamed like a sun, igniting the land around him. Anathos' darkness engulfed the land around him, as they both released the full might of their powers. A flash the size of a supernova cascaded the light with ashes, as a shockwave of dark versus fire created daylight anew. Elysio blinked rapidly, only to see Carth buried into a crater. Anathos was nowhere to be seen. His body was broken.  
Elysio's tears streamed from his face as his lifelong friend passed into the void. He stood up, and looked to the sky to see a phoenix land on Carth's body. It looked at Elysio, and then cawed as it took off once more.  
It landed in the bedroom of Elysio's children, who were miles from the conflict. It created a scar in the shape of a flame on one of the child's left eye. His mother entered, only to thank the Phoenix, who had marked her son with the flame of a new age. That scar... was on MY eye.00

I woke with a start. I had not wanted to delve into my ancestors memories again, but the image of him and my father was haunting me. I turned, only to hear the creaking of the night. I was ok. All was well. I fell once more into a uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter I: Time can glitch?

**Note that there contains characters from my book therein. I will provide background information on them as I progress. These characters are my own. I do not mind if you use them in fanfictions, but give credit and let me know beforehand. As for the homestuck characters, I own not the Name of Karkat, or any other Homestuck/Microsoft Paint Adventures names, locations and affiliated. This is strictly fan content for enjoyment only. Completely non-profit.**

Chapter 1: Time and Space can glitch?

The Wanderer's Inn

Oakenvale, Menoia

Mordas, 64th of Summerset

POV: Aurius

I woke up to the sound of armor clamping through the halls of my inn. I did not know what time it was, but suffice to say I didn't care. I got up, just as a knock racked my door.

"Wanderer? Open the door!" The man banged on it a few time to make a point.

I paused. Leisurely putting on my robes. I quickly looked toward my crimson sword, but decided against it. Instead I sheathed my small golden blades. Took one step forward, and stubbed my toe. Damnable floor board, needed to get it replaced. Cursing, I unlocked the door.

Three armed soldier walked in. Each had chain mail on, and the symbol of the town guard on their shields. One had a longsword, another an axe, and one a mace. Not a very intelligent lot, I gathered rather quickly. All those weapons made for poor indoor combat, including in a room such as this. And they stuck they're weapons blatantly in front of them, making it easier to disarm them. One was ginger, and looked very scrawny. Another was fully masked, but his knuckles were pale, meaning he was either an elf or a human who hasn't seen the light of day for years. The guard that had the nerve to wake me up had was a stocky blonde man, with a stubby beard.

Stubby beard pointed the point of his sword at my chest, and began to talk.

"Innkeeper. We've been noticing things around here. And rumors have been circling that you are the lost prince of flames. Is this true?" He looked at me quizzically.

I snorted, crossing my arms.

"Do you see me throwing flames from my fingertips?" I hotly replied.

"Really? And the bandits last week who where conveniently burned when they broke in here?" Replied Scrawny Ginger.

"When you walk into a lantern propped on a wall, you get burnt."

Pail metal face decided to approach. Before I could stop him, he pulled my wrist forward, revealing the symbol of the Pheonix.

The looked up. I saw in his green eyes deviousness.

"You don't want to do this..." I whispered.

He drew the mace up, and I could almost feel his jaws beginning to move. But before he could, a large commotion began downstairs. He looked at me, turned around and ordered his men downstairs. Downstairs included a bar, several mounted lights, and a cosy interior. That was naturally completely trashed.

I sighed and slowly walked down the stairs as well. This time avoiding that damn floor board. A group of men had pushed back the tables of the bar and where standing in a circle. Probably a fight. I was going to let the guards handle it until I heard.

"What IS it?"

I quickly moved toward the crowd, pushing past chair and human alike, until I got to the center where the three guards and something stood.

It was grey. Had yellow eyes, stubby orange horns, and jagged teeth. Weirdest of all was the shirt he wore. It held the symbol for death, or cancer.

Ginger and Stubby held the creature by its arms, as it writhed in protest. The masked guard drew a knife, and approached.

"What are you? Speak, and I won't carve you horns off" his voice was eerie and hoarse.

The creature looked down at him with obvious disgust.

"Unhand me, you worthless piece of shit! I mean, metal face. I would answer, but it think that might might be too ironic." He chuckled as he jumped up and kicking the masked guard away.

The masked guard charged with the knife. I moved quickly, grabbing his shoulder with my left hand, pulling him towards me and punching him in the face with my right.

He fell to the ground, metal mask muffling his roar. Ginger brought his axe up with two hands, charging at me. In unison, I drew my knives, rolling as I sliced through him. He fell in a heap behind me. Stubby dropped the creature, and charged with his longsword. As he charged, it got stuck on one of the oak support beams, lodging itself in place. I swung wide, punching him into the back wall. He got back up, and charged, right fist waving.

I sheathed one of my blades, catching his fist, and cut his neck with the left blade. He slumped to the ground. I went to help the creature, but was grabbed in a choke hold from behind. The masked guard had come back for more. I was about to kick off the wall, as a dagger flew past me and sailed into the eye socket of the guard. He joined his fellows on the floor.

I turned to see the creature brushing off his clothes. I walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

He pushed my hand away and chuckled.

"Yes. In the end they got what they deserved. No need to fret."

I wasn't so sure. "What are you and where did you come from?"

He turned and looked at me. By this time the crowd had scattered, leaving him a clear path. He walked to a chair and sat down.

"What am I? I am a Troll of the realm of Alternia. However I was recently lodging in the realm of Terra Maximus. And I need a way back. You may call me Your Lordship."

I turned a looked at him in mock amusement. "Look, I know someone who can help. But the nickname, is not going to happen. You must have a name."

His eyes set straight on mine.

"Names are a powerful thing. I do not give my name out so easily. But by Terrestrials standards, my name is Karkat. Karkat Vantas."


	3. Chapter II: Of soldiers and mud

Chapter 2: Of soldiers and mud

Road to the Mausoleum  
Oakenvale, Menoia  
Wendas, 66th of Summerset  
POV: Aurius

"Could someone explain to me the point of walking the whole way? Couldn't we go hire a carriage or something old timey. Like a dragon or something?" Karkat whined.

I snorted in annoyance. If there was the SLIGHTEST of possibilities he could shut up, even for a minute, I would cry with joy.

"We are trying to travel light, and to be unseen and inconspicuous. And I believe that flying by on top of a Dragon might be a little counter productive"

He looked at me with a hint of amusement. "Sarcasm? Dumbass."

I ignored him. We continued on in our walk through the woods. A small dirt path guided us to The Mausoleum of The Defenders. It was the closest landmark to Kairo's Fortress, named Skyfall. Kairo was and old friend of mine, a Lord of Time. He controlled all of time. He and his wife, Jesska, where the only ones with the ability to open a Realm Gate.

It would take a good few days to get there, but all was well. So far two days had past since we left Sadow, and my beautiful little Inn. We had travelled swiftly, and slept near a ditch some ways back. Up until today, Karkat had been fine. But now he decided to complain. About anything. A rock in his shoe, no dragon to ride. It was getting ridiculous. A tap on my shoulder woke me from my thoughts.

A group of men in armor approached. Their armor was dark gray and red. Their helms where modeled in the shape of a wolf's head.

I cursed under my breath and quickly threw myself into the brush beside us, dragging Karkat with me.

"What in the name of..." I muffled his mouth before he started a string of curses. I stopped, and he looked at me, noticing my look of alarm.

"What is it? Who are these guys?" He whispered to me

"They, are the Valiant. A organization dedicated to changing the religion of our world. They would restrict magic to those they deem worthy of the power, and kill all magic users who didn't meet that criteria. They've been at war with Angair for the continent. It's a wonder why they're here, this is Angairian Territory."

"Should we go find out?" Karkat asked.

"I'll find out. Stay here. You would alarm them."

I carefully dropped my pack, and slowly left the bush.

The lead guard, the one with a red flowing cape, approached me.

"Hello, traveler. Would you know where the town of Sadow might be?" He asked. His voice was honeyed.

"Why would a group of soldiers like yourselves want to go there?"

"Let's just say..." He began with a smile. "We may have found something of utmost importance."

I grew uneasy at that thought. What could they have found? Other than me and Karkat, there was nothing to find.

"What have you found?" I asked.

The leader was about to answer, until one of his recruits piped up.

"Apparently the Prince of Flames lives there. And a magical creature with him."

"The prince of flames is the Pheonix of Menoia. He needs no magical creatures." I replied.

"The creature in question arrived two days." The leader stated.

That confirmed my fears.

"Why are you looking for a creature?" By this point I was seriously pushing my luck. I had no idea if they would answer, or kill me.

"One of the same creatures landed in the Royal Palace this past day. The king took a liking to him, and made him a Lord. He, being now a lord, asked to see if we could find any more of his kind." Replied the leader.

Now I was very concerned. Unless these soldiers where drop dead stupid, they didn't plan to let me leave alive. That much confirmed itself as one of them drew his sword.

"I'm sorry. We can't let you live." The soldier said.

"Well isn't that unfortunate. What a mercy you've got." Came a sly voice from behind.

I turned to see Karkat leaning against a tree. He swung a Hand Scythe back and forth, looking amused.

I was about to curse at him, but the guard's leader interrupted me.

"This changes things. Creature, by the command of Lord Ampora, you are to come with us! Will you come willingly?"

"Well aren't you just the motherfucking image of authority, wolf face. No one will come willingly for you. Tell Eridan to come to us."

"It doesn't work that way." Replied the guard, drawing a sword. They all drew their blades.

I drew my crimson sword, preparing to charge at our opponents. However, much to my surprise, it was Karkat who charged in a full sprint.

He swung below the knee of the leader, meeting a shield, which pinned his scythe to the ground. The leader went to kick him away, but he grabbed the leg, and shattered it. The foot soldier to the left of the leader cursed at him and charged, stabbing with his blade.

Moving as quick as I could, I blocked the blade with the flat of my own. I spun it up and through the soldiers chest. By this time Karkat had managed to retrieve his scythe, and get us surrounded. Damn him. I turned to look at him, giving him my worst "if you do this again, I will tear your spinal cord out" look. He rolled his eyes and returned to the battle. I noticed the soldier where approaching in order. Classic one on one swordplay. Idiots. If they charged all at once, they actually had a chance of defeating me.

A soldier with a bruised eye charged first, swinging wildly to the right.

"So, Vantas, when I say switch..."

I spun my sword straight down, blocking the strike, and swung up, cleaving through my opponents neck. Next came another, throwing his shield at me and jabbing rapidly.

"...I want you to switch attackers with me, understood?" I asked  
"Why do you need to pause? Just tell me to switch, god damn it!"

I blocked each rapid strike with the flat of my blade, retreating. With each blow I backed closer to Karkat, until we were back to back. It was not difficult to block rapid strikes, but with the sound of death coming from behind me, it became difficult to concentrate.

"Switch!" I roared.

Karkat grabbed my shoulder, jumping over my head and struck my opponent from above. I ducked under him, stabbing an opponent who was charging with a lance. We traded opponents several times more, until finally none where left standing.

I wiped the blood of my blade, creating smears of blood on the grass below me. I no longer cared if we were seen, seeing as we were being actively hunted. I walked over to a horse, as Karkat cleaned his scythe on a nearby tree.

"Next time. Try not to scare the shit out of the guards." I told him.

"I stick out. Brilliant deductive skills, smart fuck. Although that was the funniest thing I've done in years. Did you see their faces?!" He chuckled.

We walked in silence for the rest of the night. And by we I mean I did. Karkat just went on about how he was the image of doom, of how his blade's edge was the freezing cold burn of agony. It was amusing to hear him rant on. Finally, at dawn, the mausoleum was in sight. As we approached, I immediately knew something was wrong.

The sky fortress didn't exist. Where it was supposed to be was just a cleared field.


	4. Chapter III:The Interstellar Clockmaster

Chapter 3: The Interstellar Clockmaster

The Mausoleum of The Defenders  
Oakenvale, Menoia  
Turndai, 67th of Summerset  
POV: Aurius

I sat on a rock, cursing. We had spent hours trying to discover where the fortress was. We searched the woods, employed every tactic, and used every sane way of finding it. There was only one answer. Magic was involved.

It did not float in the sky, I would have been able to see it with my Flame Eyes. So it was on the ground. I thought hard on the matter. There was one of three magics it could be. Chaos Magic, Arcane Magic, or Divine Magic. Chaos was out of the question, Kairo would never attempt it. So It was either Arcane or Divine.

I turned to Karkat.

"There is magic involved here. We need to find the source."

Karkat turned at the flat spot of land beside the mausoleum.

"Why is it that the ground there is flat, yet elsewhere it stand up at grass would." He asked.

I turned. He was right. It was as if the ground had something pushing it down.

I cried for joy, jumping up in glee. Karkat looked at me as though I was in same as I rapidly pick up a rock, and threw it as the grass. It landed. But no impact was shown. It just landed as though it weighed nothing.

I laughed. "You genius troll. Why did I not think of this? A fixed place in time, moved just a second ahead. Making it nonexistent, but yet the physics still apply. But how do we break it?"

Only one idea crossed my mind.

"The ability to control time is an arcane form of magic. If I struck it with my own powers, it could fluctuate enough for us to breach it."

Karkat raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you are the expert at your ability, don't wait for my permission."

I drew my right hand back, holding the palm up. I slowly tugged at the back of my mind, toward the pool of power that waited there. I dug into it, tearing it open. I felt my body ripple with warmth and power. It had been a long time.

And In an instant, a ball of pure flame burst into existence above my palm. Karkat looked at it with profound confusion, and utter wonder.

I arched my hand forward, sending the flame hurtling towards the flat grass. But this time, it impacted a wall that was not there. A ripple appeared where it struck, and I began to run toward it. Karkat caught on and was not far behind.

And we walked through. As I stepped forward, everything changed. No longer where we in a field, instead we were in a circular stone chamber. In the middle was a statue of Kairo, depicting him as a young man with long hair wielding a sword.

I looked around only to realize there was only one door.

"Karkat. Before we go in there, I might want to warn you. Kairo is a little..."

"Kairo is a little what?"

I jumped, only to see Kairo strolling into the room. He was in silvery white robes, had his long black hair flowing behind him. In his hands he held the Timeshaft, a staff with the tip of a spear on the other end, that granted him superior control over time.

Karkat saw him, and immediately burst out laughing. I looked in wonder as he kneeled, laughing like an idiot.

"You wear a... White robe? It looks like you just took a bath! God, get some fashion sense!" He kneeled, slowly calming down.

Kairo's eyes became slits.

"If these clothes do not fit your standards, perhaps these will."

With that, he spun, and as he did, his robes changed into a basic leather suit, finished with a draping brown and gold cape.

"Kairo! It's good to see you again, old friend!" I approached to greet him, but he held up his hand, to pause me.

"Why did you bring this anomaly here?" He asked. Not in a harsh way, but in a concerned fashion.

"He needs a way home." I replied.

Kairo nodded. He then beckoned for us to follow him into the next room. Karkat and I entered shoulder to shoulder.

The next room was a large dome. I surveyed its tiered walkways and arcane dials, noting both the mysterious device suspended from the domed ceiling, and the row of undulating portals on the far side of the chamber.

"This..." Kairo spun around dramatically, "is the Chronovoid chamber. There is an entrance and exit to every realm here. It is the heart of all exterdimensional travel. If any with sinister intent gained access to this chamber, the fabric of the multiverse itself would be put at risk."

Karkat looked around in awe. Until finally he set his gaze on a set of statues, each depicting a warrior of great virtue.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Those are the Unsung. A group of heroes who banded together in order to maintain order throughout this realm. I was once in their ranks, before they came up with the name. It was our job to protect this world from all harms, foreign or domestic."

I sighed. Recalling the battle of Silverwind. Of all whom I fell in my rage for recompense and vengeance.

"... Until finally a great battle erupted. A fight between a being of pure evil, and three of the Unsung, The Lord of War, The Lord of Storms, and me, The Pheonix. We fought, and in the battle, I lost control. My rage decimated everything in my path, friend or foe. It was my brother, The Lord of Storms, King of Silverwind, who finally knocked me out with a blow of lightning. Now I live a life of self driven exile. To atone for my sins."

Karkat looked at me with an expression I did not recognize. It looked like he both pitied me, but understood why I had taken that course of action. Like he understood my pain.

"At least you succeeded in defeating that evil. I failed." He replied.

"It was my fault that they all died. I, Karkat Vantas, descendant of The Signless, led my friends to their deaths. I wasn't powerful enough to save them. I wasn't a leader, I was a coward." He looked angry, like a long seeded hatred had awoken.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. That sometimes such things happen. But something stopped me. I remembered what I did and held myself accountable. So does he.

"Well then. On that depressing note. I believe your realm gate is somewhere on the second story. Follow." Kairo pranced off, swinging his staff as he walked.

We walked slowly to the second chamber. It was littered with purple realm gates, placed at strategic intervals along the wall. I admired each of them in turn, until we finally arrived at our destination.

Except there was one problem. The gate had deactivated. Kairo tapped the portal's golden frame with his staff. When that failed, he tapped the wall. Nothing.

"It would appear something doesn't want you to leave." Kairo told Karkat.

"No shit. Why do you think I'm here in the first place?!" He punched the wall, and stalked towards the stairs.

"Well he just radiates charisma, doesn't he?" Kairo whispered.

I snorted. I went to join him, but Kairo's staff stopped me.

"Aurius. The fight against the Valiant worsens. Harag vies to join them, and Parisia is done with the fighting. We are losing. We need your help." His eyes looked deep into mine. I sensed from his emotions that asking was hard, even for his minimal ego.

I sighed. As much as I wished to return to the fight, I knew now was not the time. The prophet, speaking through Kairo, had clearly said the 'The Flame shall Ignite when all is clear'. Meaning that I shall only enter combat when our enemy is known. As of now, we know the Valiant are working for the sake of a deity. But which one is yet to be determined.

"You know I cannot. The Prophet would not allow me to. I risked offending the gods once, but the ancient ones are too powerful. I will not anger the Septims."

Kairo's entire body seemed to slouch. He suddenly regained his posture, then nodded. He understood.

We walked down the stairs to find Karkat looking at the statues. He eyes where fixed on me and my brother. We where depicted side by side, my golden armor in flames, my brother's armor was electrified. I held my crimson blade in one hand, and a ball of fire in the other. He held a lightning bolt in one, and his shield in his off hand. His sword was sheathed. Our faces where fierce, much like they had been on that day.

Karkat turned to me, and asked. "How did you go from such a warrior to what you are now..."  
He stopped himself. Holding his right arm awkwardly, he turned back to the statue.

I walked beside him. He turned to me and looked surprised as I smiled at the statue.

"All change is necessary. I remember when I was Arcturus. When I was Carth. The Pheonix has been many people. However, I will never forget when I was him. When I die, my powers will transfer to my heir, and I shall become a memory. But I will never be forgotten."

His eyes brightened. He turned, and laughed. This time I was the one confused.

"That's it! That's what I never understood!" He turned and looked at me.

"What? What is it?" I was getting very concerned. I knew from his emotion patterns that he had not been this happy in years.

"I never failed. I was born with the same mutation of my ancestor, and shared his anger toward our race. I believed I had to carry on his legacy, but all I have to do is be remembered. As he was. A leader, a warrior. I may not have failed them yet." His voice became heavy as he wiped a tear from his right eye.

Kairo walked in between us. He turned on his heels, and faced us both.

"In order to return to your realm, you must find the source of the blockade. I do not know who would be powerful enough to block a realm gate, but I would guess that the Valiant have something to do with it."

Karkat stopped Kairo there.

"Eridan isn't powerful enough to hold us here. It isn't him. So who is it?"

I thought of all the demons and enemies I had learned when in my youth. None stood out as a possible suspect.

Kairo cursed. "Darksang"

I looked at him in awe. Darksang was the God of Fusion, and was the most detached of all the gods. He had not dealt with mortals for the last ten thousand years. It didn't make sense that he would imprison a race.

"Why would Darksang imprison them here?" I asked Kairo.

"He wants to reproduce their race..." Once again, Kairo cursed. "...what history never told you is that Darksang has a fascination with all creations. He wishes to have as many species in this realm as possible. They are one of a kind, so naturally he brought a number of them here to reproduce."

Karkat looked at Kairo with complete and utter disgust.

"Reproduce?! Eridan and I are MALES!"

Kairo shook his head. "He didn't only bring you two here. Every troll outside their realm has been brought here. Male or female. We only know of you and this Eridan. But there are others."

This time I cursed. "This realm as a whole is huge, and there is no way we could find all the trolls and send them back! It would take us years!"

Kairo shook his head. "No. I can tell you their location. But you must retrieve them before Lord Wrathsin does. I don't know what he seeks to gain from Eridan, but I know it is far from holy."

I nodded. The next few minutes was spent complaining as we ran up two flights of stairs. Until finally we stopped at this mysterious fountain. And by mysterious I mean it was glowing, which meant it was either magic or sentient. In this case, it was Kairo's scrying mirror.

"What lies within?" asked the mirror. All three of us wondered.


	5. Chapter IV: To stride or not to stride?

Chapter 4; To stride or not to stride

Unknown Location  
Oakenvale, Menoia  
Wendas, 66th of Summerset  
POV: Vriska

Grass. That's odd. Why am I laying in... Grass?

"Vriska? You ok?"

I groaned as I sat up and looked around. We were in a field. Trees surrounded us. It would be quite nice, if I didn't have Nepeta trying to drag me to my feet.

"Vriska! Your arm! All of your robot parts are gone!" Nepeta sounded frantic as she tried to pull me up.

I shook my head. That's impossible.

"Nepeta. You know that..."

I paused. She was right. All of my body had been made whole again. Even weirder, I was in a blue costume that resembled pirate clothes.

Why?

I got up, shrugging Nepeta off. These clothes. Where. Ridiculous.

"Nep, where are we? And why am I healed?"

Nepeta stopped looking so innocent and shrugged her head. She looked around for a moment, then stopped a lowered herself slowly. She began to speak slowly.

"Vriska. Get down. Someone's coming."

I slowly lowered myself into the grass, hoping the black and blue suit I was wearing wouldn't give us away. Two men approached. One wore silver and blue armor, and the other wore a black and gold suit. The armored man was young, had blonde hair (handsome), and a confused expression on his face, whereas the suited man was old, had long grey hair, a mustache, and looked thoroughly amused.

"You do realize that the suits you two are wearing are rather obnoxious, and not very good for stealth..." Said the blonde man awkwardly. "...Orrus, get them something to eat."

The older man bowed, and walked away.

I got up. And I noticed, much to my annoyance, that Nepeta insisted on hiding. Like that worked well the first time. I accepted the man's hand, and got to my feet.

He bowed. "I am King Griffon Tempest, lord sovereign of Angair, and defender of these lands. Who might you be?"

The way he spoke was soft, but concerned. He was wondering what we where.

"I'm Vriska. Vriska Serket. We are trolls from Alternia. Why do you ask?"

I guarded my tone. I didn't want to offend him, or come off as hostile. But I also didn't want to sound too friendly. He was still a stranger, and I couldn't guess his intentions.

"Is it not custom to..." He looked down at Nepeta, then looked back up. "...offer help to those who look lost?"

Nepeta slowly looked up, looked down again when she noticed him. And then whispered to me.

"I think he can SEE us..."

I fought the urge to laugh. This was not the time. Griffon kneeled beside Nepeta, looking increasingly concerned.

"Ma'am. You... Do realize you're visible, right?"

Nepeta looked up at Griffon. She immediately started blushing, got up, and hid behind my shoulder, peering over at him.

"Hello. My name is Griffon. What's your name?" His voiced was honeyed, as though he spoke to a 2 year old.

"Nepeta." Was the simple reply, barely loud enough to hear.

"Sir. I have brought the food you requested." The old man had returned, and held a small platter of food, including various grapes and pastries.

"Thank you Orrus. If you would distribute the rations"

Orrus walked forward, giving me and Nepeta two pieces of bread, some cheese, and a group of grapes on a plate. He gave the same to Griffon, and left only a slice of bread for himself. Griffon offered him some of his own food. They exchanged a look, and Orrus accepted the offer.

"Look what we have here! Not only one bounty, but THREE! We are rich now, boys!"

We all turned to see a group of bandits approaching. Griffon went to draw his sword, but Orrus stopped him. He flipped his walking stick forward, and strolled in front of us.

"Hey, look at this guy!" Laughed a younger bandit. The leader turned and grinned.

"Well aren't you just the motherfucking image of gentlemanly! Hello, grandpa, what can we do for you?" The whole group burst into laughter.

Orrus simple put his finger to his mouth, and they all grew silent. They looked aggravated.

"Hello, sirs. My name is Orrus Van Kyre. I am the server of the Tempest family. My job consists of ensuring their well being, everything from feeding them, ..." Orrus whipped out his walking stick. It extended it into a staff. "...to disposing of the waste. Such as yourselves!"

The bandit leader's grin began to disappear. Suddenly, Orrus jolted toward them, spinning his staff. In a matter of seconds, barely enough time to notice it happened, he had successfully knocked out every bandit. After the single strike, he brushed off his suit, and walked toward the lead bandit. He quickly recovered a note, bundled within the bandits armor, and walked to us, handing it to Griffon. Apparently that old man had something going on.

Griffon quickly read the letter, then handed it to me. I looked down, only to see they was both English and Troll. How did they know our language? Where there other trolls here? Is this where a sect of our race fled? The letter read;

'Bounty: 10,000 Gold pieces

For the retrieval of any TROLLS of ALTERNIA.  
They resemble humanoids, but with grey skin, and horns.  
All trolls MUST be alive and relatively unharmed in order to collect the bounty.  
They are to be brought to the Royal Palace by the command of Lord Ampora.'

Eridan. Of course.

"That fuckerrrrr! He put a BOUNTY on us? When I get a hold of that slimy son of a..."

Griffon interupted. "Excuse my interruption, but we need to go. More will come."

Nepeta stepped out from behind me.

"How? They had no way of knowing we were here?" She asked.

Griffon pulled out an emerald. It appeared to be chipped, and had fallen out of the letter.

"This is a scrying stone. If a scrying stone is damaged, it sends a signal of sorts to any others it can contact. This one bears the symbol of an eagle..." He pointed the eagle carving out for us. "...this means that it will only transmit to stone marked with this symbol. And this is the symbol of a well known bandit gang. The vultures."

"Why do they have an eagle symbol, if they're known as vultures?" Nepeta's tone was still guarded.

"My dear young lady, they have no sense for which bird is which. They are unfortunately lacking in education." Orrus answered.

"Unfortunate for them. Fortunate for us."

I found that statement to be very true at the time being.

"So, what now?" I asked Griffon.

"Now? Oh. Now we go ahead and get to our carriage. We will be taking you to the safest place possible, the Castle of Silverwind."

The carriage was surprisingly roomy. Again, this magical arcane stuff was involved. The seats could easily sit 6 people, instead of 2 each. Griffon, Nepeta and I pilled in one side, while Orrus sat on the other side.

For the longest time, we sat in silence. Orrus sat up, intently watching us. Nepeta had fallen asleep against the edge of the seat. And I could feel myself slipping into a dream state. To the point where I could find no comfortable spot to lay. Until finally I awkwardly rested my head on Griffon's leg. I felt his hand close around my arm. I fell asleep a minute later.

*****


	6. Chapter V: The path to glory leads

Chapter 5; The path to glory leads...

Royal Courtyard  
Valia, Mainland  
Wendas,66th of Summerset  
POV: Eridan

A volley of laughter escaped behind me as I flourished my wand once more. Before me stood three of the Valiant's most elite battle mages. They each held a staff, and wore robes of varying shapes, sizes and colors. One wore a turban, the other a cowl, and the last no hat at all. And they all stood in a triangular formation, brandishing their hands at me.

"Prepared to begin, Lord Ampora?" Asked the announcer. I turned toward and smirked. This was going to be too easy. The minimal powers I had been allowed on earth has quadrupled here. I could actually control arcane magic with or without the wand, making me quite powerful.

"To your left, the finest battle mages we have ever seen. They're powers may not be as honed as a Wizards, but they are still yet to be matched! Presenting... THE TRIUM!" Yelled the announcer to the crowd surrounding the courtyard. A loud clapping began.

"...And to your right. The mysterious Alterian. The most legendary warrior of his race, a force of which we've never seen before! Master of wandcraft, I present to you... LORD AMPORA!" The crowd exploded into applause. I felt my heart do a backflip. These people honored me, and it felt GOOD.

"The rules of today's match; there will be no fatal spells or elemental strikes. Wounding must be kept to a minimum. Your opponent must give way, in order to be announced the winner. READY? BEGIN!" The announcer quickly ran out of the ring.

I spun my wand in my hand. This was a wizard duel, so each person takes a turn casting a spell. I went first, then the Trium. I quickly thought up a plan. I started by creating a invisible arcane shield around myself, guarding from immediate attacks. They went as well, doing something similar.

My turn again. I waved my wand up, the jolted it forward.  
"Sikil dë Wista!" Dagger of air.

A torrent of energy racked the mages, revealing a ice like shield, the shape of a triangle. It held, and disappeared after my attack had finished. One of the Trium walked forward. The one named Othion.

Othion spun his staff up, and smashed in down, striking the floor. A solid line o jagged rocks ripped through the ground and struck at me. In a frantic attempt to defend myself, I spun my wand down, creating a purple shield. The shield did not hold, shattering and sending me into a wall. My vision swayed, and I felt as though I was going to faint. That strike had been devastating. So much for a calm start. I held my head up, and anger ran through my veins. Such a rage I had felt several times before. I would smite these three down, one by one.

I reached for my wand, and realized it had flown to the middle of the ring. Retrieving it would cost me my turn, and possibly my chances for glory. An attack like that would knock me out, I knew it. They could win as of right now.

I had to use magic without the wand. I had never done so before, but I was the only chance I had. Time to strike!

"Urya-nahta dë tarhé, haiyasse œr talantas!" Fiery blaze of the depths, divide them!

I expected flame, but I got a purple bolt of a lightning like substance. It hit Othion dead on, freezing him in place. The other two watched in horror as the purple substance grew, creating a barrier between the two mages. I had used chaos magic.

The second Mage, named Parvion, shot a bolt of lightning at the purple substance, to no avail. The third Mage, Hulben, attempted to strike at me with a fireball, but missed. How amusing.

I didn't even need to utter a word to execute my next attack. The purple substance struck both mages at once, freezing them. The wall I had created retracted into my hand, bringing my wand with it. Whatever I had summoned, it was powerful, and useful.

"That's it! The match is over! The Trium have been defeated! By use of the chaospawn, LORD AMPORA HAS TAKEN VICTORY!" The entire audience roared their approval at the announcement. My victory would be remembered. I was the master Battle Mage of the Valiant now.

Lord Wrathsin, the plump old ruler of the valiant, was clapping and laughing, beckoning to me. I walked slowly, bowing to those I could. These people actually liked me. It was wonderful.

One of the nobles got up from his seat. "Eridan! By the gods, what a battle! Superb use of that chaospawn. I didn't know you could use chaos magic as well! Did you, your majesty?"

Lord Wrathsin gave the noble a knowing look. "Lord Ampora is much more than he appears. His powers where greater than all three of those mages."

A female noble raised her glass. "By the Aether! He could take on a fully trained wizard! To Lord Ampora, who may have won us this war!"

With much a bustle, they all drank. I sat down, drinking some wine myself. So this is what it felt like to be a lord. I could live here. This lifestyle suited me. Much better than earth, and more entertaining than home. I laughed and drank as they did. These were my people. My equals.

"Hear, hear! I have heard of the battle you face against the Unsung. May we cleanse this land of all who would put themselves above the people!" I stopped, for dramatic effect. "...they believe they are gods? We shall show them the truth of their mortality! I promise you all, I shall bring the fight to these naysayers. With the power given to me by his Highness, I shall gather a force and storm Angair itself!"

Another noble, Arnor by name, raised his glass. "I shall go with you! You arrived nigh a fortnight ago, and already proved your faith and worth! You are more than worthy to carry our banner into battle, and it would be unfitting for you to go into combat with an inadequate army! Together our forces shall strike fear into the hearts of the enemy! We shall sail west, toward Angair, and pass through their blockade unnoticed, using the arcane. The Mystics will not intervene. Then we shall capture Silverwind, find your brethren, and return glorious!"

The table exploded into cheers. It was amazing, truly. But upon mention of the others, I could not help but feel a pang of wonder. Where were they? Is Fefiri safe? Are any of them safe? And what are they doing right now?

*****


	7. Chapter VI: Nowhere

Chapter 6: ...leads nowhere!

Road to Silverwind  
Southerland Forests, Oakenvale  
Fridas, 68th of Summerset  
POV: Karkat

Walk. Walking. Walked. Still walking. That's all we had done for a thorough 3 hours without rest. Aurius just didn't seem to GET tired. According to Kairo, there where two trolls in Silverwind, two traveling to Silverwind, and one at the Valiant's Castle. And we where going directly to Silverwind. Four birds, one highly messed up stone.

"Is there any way we could stop for the fraction of a minute? We've been walking for hours?"

Aurius turned to me with a look of annoyance. He suddenly stopped, and sat down. Finally, a break.

I sat down, grabbing my water skin. Drinking a swig, I noticed that Aurius looked intently to the left.

"What is it?" I asked

"The only reason we stopped was because we've reached a fork in the road. Two of your people are currently heading down said road." Aurius replied.

And surely enough, as Aurius had predicted, a carriage burst down the road. Following it where 4 black robed men on dark horses. The carriage stopped at Aurius's feet, and he walked to the rear of it, shielding it from the men. The carriage driver, a man in light silver armor, jumped down form his seat, drew his sword, and guarded me.

"Stay here. The Pheonix will handle this." Of course, I completely ignored him. Running, I got a better view of the scene.

One of the robed men approached on his horse. Stopping a meter away from Aurius, he drew his sword and spoke. His voice was chilling, as though all of the void lived within him.

"Human. You hold with you a prize that the Valiant wish dearly. Surrender and no harm will come to you or your compatriots."

Aurius strolled forward. "Under who's authority do you ride in these lands, shade? Your kind are not welcome here."

"Under who do you claim the right to question us?" Roared the shade. At that moment, flames burst across Aurius, transforming his clothes into armor. The armor was dark red, gold, and orange. It looked as though lava and fire actively flowed within it.

"My name is Aurius Veranus Pheonix, God of Fire, commander of the Armies of the West, General of the Flame Legion, brother and loyal servant to the true king of Silverwind, Griffon Tempest. Son to a murdered father, husband to a possessed wife. I am the bringer of hope. Nightmare to you." Well he's an utter badass.

The shade reared his horse, and all four drew their swords as one.

Before any of the could dismount, Aurius created a wall of golden flame guarding me and the carriage. The first shade screamed as it charged at him, weapon drawn forward to impale. Aurius blocked with ease, spinning his sword up, slicing through it. The second and third shades could not strike, they were cut down before they drew their weapons.

"Aurius! Behind you!" I roared. My heart stopped as the last shade, who had managed to get behind him, stabbed him through the chest, and dropped him to the floor.

The golden flame disappeared. And I stood. My heart raced increasingly fast. Karkat. There is a problem. He is dead. And now the shade approached me.

I drew my scythe, putting myself in a guarded stance. The shade knocked me aside. It's strength was astounding. It continued toward the carriage. I knew that soldier didn't stand a chance. Getting up, I roared. Cursing with every word within my mind I charged, focusing all my strength on this one strike. I struck it in the side, and it blocked with its hand. Shit.

My mind grew fuzzy as an explosion of pain erupted from my head. I had been smacked into a tree, 5 meters away. The shade stalked towards me, drawing my own scythe up to finish me off. Out of desperation, I raised my hands, waiting for the end.

It did not come. I looked up in amazement to see a ruby glasslike object protecting me. Some parts where solid, and others where writhing like a serpent. I pushed forward, and the glass shattered, sending the shards into the shade. It screamed and dissipated. The crystalline liquid also disappeared.

I didn't have time to wonder what it was. I ran to Aurius' side. But to my surprise, he was glowing. Slowly turning to ash. As soon as he had completed, the ash burst into flame, and his body with armor returned. He no longer had a wound. His eyes opened, and he shot up. He drew his sword, only to see the shade dead.

"How... Only a fully trained spell-blade could have defeated that shade."

He kneeled, examining a small portion of the crystalline liquid. He tasted it, then spat it out.

"Blood." He said.

My thoughts turned immediately to the arcane. But Aurius simply grabbed my wrist, and put his arm across my veins. Within it showed the color of my blood. Before I could pull away, his powers pierced further. And there was the strange power. A crystalline blood. My blood, by combined with power, making it crimson in color. My power.

"Karkat. You control blood. You are one of us."

From behind him, a man in silver armor and blonde hair stepped out of the carriage. He had listened to the conversation.

"Alterian, knight of blood, welcome. Welcome to the Unsung."

"Brother." Aurius replied to the man.

"Aurius. It's been too long. I take it you will return." Asked the blonde man.

"Griffon, you know why I stand aside. I cannot help you. I will not help you."

Griffon turned and looked at his brother. The expression was pity. In its finest form. And Aurius expressed a thorough hatred toward the sentiment. His rage diminished almost instantly.

"I have my job, you have..." He was looking at the carriage.

Vriska had just exited it. I was quite surprised to see her completely healed. And alive.

"Aurius. We cannot keep pretending that you don't have a responsibility! When general Cyphus died and promoted you to General of the Legion, my ranks where dissolved. We need you back."

Aurius looked his brother in the eyes. Griffon suddenly gave him a look of utter exasperation, and turned around.

While looking at the ground, Griffon spoke. "At least come with us for the time being."

Aurius dawned his cowl, and jumped aboard the carriage.

I was confused. Why did Aurius have such hatred toward his brother's attitude?

I followed Aurius. Vriska started to talk, but I muted her out. I didn't have time for her attitude.

She sat in the back with Nepeta, who I also ignored. I was just not in the mood. But before I could go and talk to Aurius about the plan, Griffon pulled me aside.

"I need you to give me a description of the trolls we have here."

"Why the fuck would I do that? I don't just hand out résumés about my attitude."

"I need to know if anyone here would betray us!"

"Ok, Ok. Don't your panties in a knot. Nepeta is just... Well... Animalistic. And she is too innocent. Vriska is a bitch. She would betray us if it benefited her. I, well, I'm a pissed off psychotic bastard who will just as easily help you as rip your head off. So don't mess with me, you ungrateful peace of shit!"

Griffon's face was priceless. It looked like he had been smacked. He turned without a word, and sat down. I went to the back of the cart to join Aurius and Nepeta. He looked at me with a thankful eye. He knew what I said was about him. Nepeta turned to me and began to talk. I wanted to mute her out, but I couldn't bring myself to be so rude.

"Are you ok, Karkat? You look a little angry."

I wanted to tear through her. Chew her out for her stupidity. But I was tired. Very tired. Almost...

The last thing I heard was Aurius yelling in surprise, as darkness consumed me.


End file.
